The Ad Hoc Meeting Seq to LALLS
by baudyhallee
Summary: Four pairings of Live Action Lois and Clarks appear for a late night meeting at the Daily Planet to discuss Smallville Clark's dilemma.  Cameo by Smallville's Jimmy Olsen.


The Ad Hoc Meeting

So there won't be any confusion. These are the Players:

NNLois is Noel Neill's Lois Lane in the Adventures of Superman television series

GRClark is George Reeves' Clark Kent in the Adventures of Superman television series

MKLois is Margot Kidder's Lois Lane in the Superman movies

CRClark is Christopher Reeve's Clark Kent in the Superman movies

THLois is Terri Hatcher's Lois Lane in the New Adventures of Lois and Clark tv series

DCClark is Dean Cain's Clark Kent in the New Adventures of Lois and Clark tv series

SVLois is Erica Durance's Lois Lane in the Smallville tv series

SVClark is Tom Welling's Clark Kent in the Smallville tv series

SRLois is Kate Bosworth's Lois Lane in the Superman Returns movie (mentioned)

SRClark is Brandon Routh's Clark Kent in the Superman Returns movie (mentioned)

SVJimmy is Aaron Ashmore's Jimmy Olsen in the Smallville tv series

LACKS stands for Live Action Clark Kent Society (first installment of triology)

LALLS stands for Live Action Lois Lane Society (second installment of triology)

SVJimmy stood at the back entrance of the Daily Planet looking at his watch one more time. "C'mon, Lois, I can't wait all night. It's almost two in the morning now!"

SVLois trotted towards the door with her light brown ponytail swinging behind her. "Is Clark here yet?"

"No 'hi how are ya'? How about a 'thank you'?"

"Is Clark here or not?" demanded SVLois.

"Yea, he got here about an hour ago," said SVJimmy as he locked the door behind them.

"You didn't leave him alone, did you?"

SVJimmy could see the concern on her face. "Yea, he's in Conference Room 1A. It's on the top floor near the doors to the roof. Why? What's going on that you need to meet here and at this hour?"

She was half way down the hallway to the elevators. "We're . . .uh . . . working on taking down Lex. Didn't you hear that's part of my big story arc this year?" She said as she pressed the button to go up.

"Yea, I heard," he said a little skeptical. "Hey, if you need any top notch shots, you know who to call?" He watched her turn to look at him as her eyebrow went up into her forehead.

"I'll keep it in mind," she said as she tapped her foot. The elevator doors opened and she sprang inside, but before the doors closed. "Oh, and Jimmy, thanks. I owe you big time."

The doors slammed shut and SVJimmy started back to the basement. "As Bogey would say, 'Dames, who can figure 'em?'"

SVLois took long hurried strides down the hallway to the conference room door that had been left ajar. She peered inside before entering. SVClark was standing at the window looking at the Metropolis skyline. It hurt her to see the expression on his face.

"Sorry, I'm late, Smallville. It took a while to get everything arranged and . . ."

"It's okay, Lois. It just gave me more time to think," he said somberly looking at her.

"You mean brood, don't you?" she said as she laid her purse on the conference table. She saw him wince and she regretted her words.

"Yea, you're right," he said as he turned to look out the window once more.

SVLois stood behind him and gave him a hug. Placing her chin on his shoulder, she felt his hands cover hers. "I should have never given you that source material to read. I'm sorry."

"No, it's good that I know. I kept wondering why things didn't feel right with . . .y'know. You were just looking out for me."

"I always will," she whispered in his ear.

He grinned and rubbed her hand. "Something to look forward to."

"Now that's the Clark Kent, I know," she said smiling.

SVClark looked up at the sky and tilted his head. "Someone's just arrived."

"Who?"

He cocked his head and a small grin appeared on his face. "It's GRClark and NNLois. She's worried about her hat."

SVLois snickered as she went towards the conference room door.

NNLois entered the room fingering her hat pin. "There that's got it," she said as her eyes rose to see SVLois approaching her with open arms. "SV! We came as soon as we could." She looked around her at the man with the red jacket. "How's he's doing?" NN whispered.

"There's no need to whisper. He can hear everything you say," chuckled GRClark as he shook SVClark's hand. "How ARE you doing?"

"Better," he said trying to look a little more upbeat for his friend.

"Well, SV . . . Oh, this may be a problem. We can't call you both SV. That could get confusing," said GRClark.

"He's right. It's bad enough everyone is named Lois or Clark," said NNLois.

"Well, what if you introduce us as EDLois and TWClark?" said SVLois as she showed them to some chairs at the round conference table.

"Good idea," said GRClark. He lowered his head to her ear. "Can I sit beside you tonight?"

"Well . . ." she started to answer.

"No funny business, GR," said TWClark with his lop-sided grin.

"Wouldn't think of it," said GR chuckling.

"Well, at least you still have your sense of humor," said NN as she patted TW's arm.

"Well, my Lois helps with that," he said brightly before looking bewildered again. "But she's not going to be my . . .Lois."

"Smallville, why don't you and GR look for the others," suggested EDLois as she watched the two men go over to the windows. She could hear them murmuring as GR placed a comforting hand on TW's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset him," said NN.

"It's okay. He'll feel better after everything is out in the open. I'm so glad you and GR could make it."

"It reminds me of old times when GR and I would work late on a story. The Planet was our second home."

GRClark hurriedly walked by them heading for the door. "They're here," he said briskly. "I'll make the introductions. Damn producers!"

TWClark walked over and held EDLois' hand as GR met and greeted the two couples. "CRClark, MKLois, DCClark and THLois, this is TWClark and EDLois."

"I guess the SV thing would get confusing," said MKLois as she hugged ED.

"TW," said CRClark as he took his hand and gave him a one arm hug.

"DC," said TWClark as they did the ceremonial multifaceted handshake. "I'm glad you're both here."

TH finished hugging EDLois. "I don't suppose there's coffee?"

"Oh, I completely forgot," said EDLois.

"Things must be bad if you forgot coffee," said TH.

"I made some earlier. It's in the carafes on the table," said TWClark.

"I'll go get some mugs," said THLois. "I think I remember where they keep them," she said with a grin. "You're a life saver, TW."

"Always thinking, aren't you, Smallville," said EDLois as she kissed him on the cheek.

"What is it about a Clark Kent that a Lois Lane finds irresistible?" grinned DCClark.

"His moral fortitude," quipped NNLois sitting in a chair.

"NN!" shouted GR.

"What?" she asked unnerved by his very unmild-mannered behavior.

"Everyone! Can we just please sit down?" said EDLois a bit frazzled.

THLois passed out the mugs as everyone poured themselves some coffee. "I hate to ask this, but . . . where is SRLois and SRClark?"

"They're not coming. SRClark is off somewhere. . . " started EDLois.

"Big surprise," said MK into CR's ear while looking around the room.

"Yes, and SRLois had to run to the pharmacy for medications for her son," continued ED. "Besides they have their own issues. I don't know how much . . .well, y'know."

"TW, why don't you tell us why we're all here?" said CRClark with encouragement.

TWClark cleared his throat. "First, I'd like to thank all of you for coming at such short notice." He grabbed EDLois' hand. "I've . . ." He could feel her give his hand a squeeze. He saw her small reassuring smile. "We've had a bit of bad news."

"Your show is cancelled," said a shocked THLois.

"Lois, relax. Let the man finish," said DCClark as he put his arm around her.

"Sorry," shrugged TH as she leaned into DC a little more.

"That's not out of the realm of possibilities, but no, not yet," said TW shaking his head. "You see, I've never really felt like myself on the show. Well . . . except for that one night when I showed Lois the Metropolis skyline by moonlight." His small grin made his face seem less stern.

"How romantic," sighed NN.

"He was showing off," said ED smirking as she looked into TWClark's eyes.

"True, I was," he said as his grin got larger. "I'll never forget that night as long as I live."

"To bad I'm not supposed to remember any of it," winked EDLois.

TW sighed. "Yea. Those were the good ole days."

"Why do I have a sneaking suspicion that this meeting has to do with SVLana?" said MK as she poured herself and CR another cup of coffee.

"Maybe it's your intrepid reporter instinct," CR grinned as he took the coffee mug from her.

"Smooth talker," she said as she let her fingers linger over his.

"Is that true?" asked TH with her mouth agape.

"It's Clark's show, Lois," said DC as he smelled her hair.

"Not necessarily," grumbled GR as he grasped NN's hand and kissed it.

"GR?"

"Humor me, Lois," he said sweetly.

"Yes sir!" she said with a big grin on her face.

"GR's right. When it comes to Smallville, it's always about SVLana," said TWClark looking like he had lost the greatest battle of this life.

"But I thought you said she went boom!" said DC as he rubbed TH's shoulder as if to reassure her.

"Yes, he did" said CR remembering the LACKS meeting.

"You've got to be kidding me," said MK incredulous. "What you said at the LALLS meeting . . ."

NN picked up her thoughts. "Oh no! Not that thing about her probably being alive and everyone loving her for it when she came back."

"It's worse than that, isn't it ED?" said TH with a dreaded scrutiny.

EDLois pursed her lips. "Yea, it is," as she tried to contain the sob in her throat.

TW rubbed his thumb over her clasped hand. "They want me to have an affair with SVLana, a married woman."

"What?" boomed GR. "Are they out of their minds? Clark Kent doesn't have affairs period!"

"Uh, I've got a question," said DC with his finger in the air. "What color kryptonite is that?"

TWClark slowly shook his head. "No kryptonite."

MK slipped her arm through CR's as he began to speak. "They want Clark Kent to . . . Great Rao! I can't even think it!"

MK patted his arm. "TW we know your situation is different since you and SVLana . . . have had sex."

"Ohhhh," sobbed ED as GR grabbed her in a hug.

"Hush, it's going to be alright. Your Clark will make it alright."

"I'm sorry, ED. I didn't mean to. . .," continued MKLois. "You know I hate that as much as anyone here, but . . .why? Why do they want you to have an affair with the married SVLana?"

TW watched ED gain her composure as GR whispered reassuring words to her. "They say that SVLana and I have never had a real relationship on the show."

"Excuse me!" said THLois about to blow a gasket. "You two have had sex. Something no other Clark has done EVER in the mythos. Lois has always been his one and only. Never had a real relationship! That's just crazy!!! Are they trying to say SVLana is better than Wonder Woman? Better than Maxima? Because she really needed to wait in line!"

"TH, are you asking him if the sex was any good?" said DCClark embarrassed.

"Oh God!" said ED as she put her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, ED. I didn't mean. I apologize," said DC looking repentant.

"I know, DC," said ED as she looked to her Clark.

"Well it's rumored that SVLana could be a clone so therefore maybe technically she wouldn't be a married woman," explained TW.

"Oh God, not the clone!" said TH as she tried to bury herself into DC's body.

"They're not going to make you eat frogs, are they?" DC asked as he coddled TH.

"What?" said TW looking like he was at the Mad Hatter's tea party.

"Wouldn't matter," said GR with his fist pounding the table. "Clark Kent doesn't have affairs period!"

"You're absolutely right, GR," nodded NN.

"Now wait a minute," started MK. "Didn't I hear that the SV's producers hated your show, TH?"

"Yea," said CR. "Why in the hell are they always resurrecting your plotlines, DC?"

"Like we know?" said TH and DC simultaneously.

"Everyone, just shut up!" shouted TWClark. "The reason I called you all here was to help me figure out a way to get out of this fiasco! I really want to be the man who gets Lois Lane as his one and only and who becomes . . . "

"And that's the other thing," grumbled EDLois.

"What?" asked NNLois.

TW sighed and put his chin against his chest. "I might not ever get to be . . . y'know, the guy with the red cape."

"WHAT?" yelled the rest of the table.

"Then why in heaven's name did they even use the . . ." started GR then looking at ED.

"It's okay. You can say it," said EDLois.

". . .the Superman mythos as a basis for the show if you're not going to become Superman?"

"And we thought the Silver Age was bad," said NNLois as she patted GR's shoulder.

"I don't know. I can only do what they write. How do I get them to change their minds?" said TWClark as he leaned back in his chair and looked like he was waiting for a nuclear bomb to hit his chest. He grabbed EDLois and hugged her wanting her warmth. "I want to be the REAL Clark Kent."

The room was silent as everyone gathered their thoughts. Collectively they had been through a myriad of supertrials and supertribulations. But this was always the hardest fight. Going up against THE POWERS THAT BE.

CR looked at MK and she nodded her consent. "The Donner Cut."

TWClark and EDLois lifted their heads in confusion. "What?" They said in unison.

"Yes," said DC. "That just might work." TH hugged him and smiled.

"Isn't that where the director went back and recut your second movie?" asked GR.

"No mind wipe, ED," grinned MK.

"What? Did you remember everything?" asked ED with a furrowed brow.

"No," pouted MKLois.

"I reversed the Earth again. Turned back time," said CRClark. "They didn't have anything else filmed for the second ending before Donner was replaced."

"But how is that going to help us? How is it going to help with my moral ambiguity?" said TW. "They're not going to reshoot the show."

"No, no no. Not a recut. The internet. That's where the real story is . . . at least for your situation. Fans on the internet inundated The Guys In Charge with emails and letters asking for the Donner Cut to be made. There was even a fan bootleg of the movie with new scenes released on television that the TGIC were going to sue them for. This brought in publicity and eventually the Donner Cut got made," said MK beaming.

"What's the internet?" asked GRClark.

"The internet is a worldwide, network of interconnected computer networks that transmit data. Originally it was designed for academic, scientific and military use, but now everyone has access to it," explained NNLois.

"How do you know this?" asked GR in amazement.

"I did an article on it way back when," she beamed.

"That's my girl," he said as he gave her a little hug.

"ED, remember what you said at the LALLS meeting," said TH. "TWClark, you were there."

"He was?!" said all the other Clarks.

"Oh, shush," said TH waiting for TW to speak.

"Lois, remember you said, 'If we have to trust in anything, it's the people. They will keep it all true somehow.'" He watched EDLois begin to grin.

"So what you're saying is. There are fans out there who realize what's going on and they don't like it either. They don't like a Clark Kent with a corrupted moral center. A Clark Kent who covets and chases after a married woman. A Clark Kent who breaks one of his sacred vows to never kill. A Clark Kent who is bestowed with the power of a god, but focuses on selfish pursuits instead of seeking self fulfillment by helping others/strangers who are unable to help themselves. A Clark Kent who will never don the red cape because of emotional immaturity despite the fact the 70th anniversary of Superman's creation is fast approaching," said EDLois growing more excited by the minute.

"Exactly," said THLois giving DC a little hug.

"So there's hope?" asked TWClark quietly.

EDLois touched his arm and looked into his eyes. "You're Clark Kent. You're all about hope, love, faith, truth and justice. This is not the end."

"It's the neverending story," said CR, DC, and GR.

"You better believe it," said MK, TH, and NN.

Dear Reader. If you wish to help save SV's Clark Kent from moral decay and the possibility of never becoming Superman, please pm me. I will send you a website where we are carrying on the fight for truth, justice, emotional maturity and moral fortitude for our beloved SVClark.


End file.
